In existing display technologies, a double-sided display is conventionally realized by back-to-back bonding of two display devices. As for a double-sided display device that is transparent, because of its transparent characteristics, the images displayed by the two sides of the double-sided transparent display device generally interfere with each other. As a result, the display effect of such a display device is very poor, and at present time, there are no transparent display devices that can achieve double-sided display.